¡Bendita adolescencia!
by ukime-sama
Summary: Nadie pensaba que con apenas unos días sus vidas cambiarían, ¿Tantas hermanas son? Pues no sabes el circulo vicioso, si te enamoras, firmas tu sentencia, y más si sientes esos estúpidos y miserables celos.


**¡Bendita adolescencia!**

"**Porque todos tenemos esos horribles cambios…"**

Nadie pensaba que con apenas unos días sus vidas cambiarían, ¿Tantas hermanas son? Pues no sabes el circulo vicioso, si te enamoras, firmas tu sentencia, y más si sientes esos estúpidos y miserables celos.

N/A: ¡Vengo aquí! ¡No me presionen es la primera vez que me decido a publicar un fanfics de varios capítulos! ¡No me presionen para actualizar rápido, porque si no hay comentarios, inspiración y tiempo, no se puede! Las parejas aún no las tengo muy decididas, eso si, hay RyoSaku, y otras con originales, ¡Elijan a quien quieren para que tengan pareja! Ya tengo algo así:

Ryoma-Sakuno

Eiji-OCxFuji-OCxTezuka-OC (Aquí hay un enredo amoroso o.o)

Momoshiro-Ann- Kamio (Un trío ^^)

Kaidoh- Inui (Esta pareja no estoy segura, nunca he escrito de ellos o/o)

Y los demás no se, ustedes me avisan cual y veré las posibilidades, ojo, no voy a poder colocar a todos de una, denme tiempo, ah, y suelo cambiar los tiempo de narración, primera persona: el personaje, segunda persona: yo, y tercera persona: otro narrador… ¡Allí va el primer capítulo!

¡PoT no me pertenece, sino a Konomi Takeshi!

**Cap. 1: La adolescencia (Narrado en 2da persona)**

La adolescencia, esa etapa tan bonita donde los jóvenes de trece a dieciocho años florecen, como las flores en primavera, donde todo es color rosa, azul y blanco, donde la vida es más bella y nos sentimos mejor, donde todo es diversión sin limites… Nah, eso solo suceden en los cuentos de hadas.

Sakuno Ryusaki lo sabía, y es que ¡No era fácil! Desde los doce años, cuando vio por primera vez a aquel chiquillo arrogante, lo supo, ¡No era divertido enamorarse! Y mucho menos si el chico que te gusta le hace caso más a una miserable mosca que a tú propia persona.

— ¡Sakuno Ryusaki, despierta ya niña! ¡Llegarás tare al primer día! — y ¿Saben qué es lo peor?... Levantarse temprano después de haber dormido tan tarde que ni recuerdas la hora.

—Cinco minutitos más…

— ¡Sakuno deja de flojear y levántate! — y otra vez interrumpen tú sueño dorado. — Esta niña…

Entonces eres arrastrada fuera de la cama, porque por más enferma que estés, a menos que agarres gripe, tos, fiebre de 40º, vómitos, dolor muscular, dolor de cabeza y estas a punto de morirte… ¡No te dejaran faltar!

—Abuela… — y te quejas de lo temprano que es, pero eso es porque no has visto la hora, claro, tienes tiempo, porque piensas que apenas son las seis y debes ir a las ocho y media, cuando en realidad vez el reloj y te caes de la cama mientras pegas el grito al cielo.

Si claro, las seis, en realidad parpadeas confusa, jurabas haber visto las seis, cuando en realidad son las ¡siete y media!, porque si lo viste, hace una hora y media, y no te queda más que salir corriendo como loca por toda la casa.

— ¡Abuela!, ¿¡Y mis medias nuevas!? ¿¡Dónde están mis ganchos, y mi otro zapato!?... — correteas toda la casa, ¡Jurabas haber puesto ayer todo eso en el sillón!... cuando en realidad lo metiste al armario porque no querías que le cayera polvo.

— ¡Busca en el armario! — te grita tu abuela en la cocina, o lo que sea que tengas; mamá, papá, tía… da igual, porque sea quien sea, ¡No te dejarán en paz!

—Pero si yo lo puse…

—Anda y busca, deja de andar de vaga. — y protestas mentalmente, porque ¡Mientras estés en esa casa haces lo que te ordenen!

— ¿¡Dónde, que no lo encuentro!? — andas desesperada lanzando todo a tu paso, ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque ya son las ocho y diez!

Y en el desespero ni te das cuenta que lanzaste ese zapato que buscabas, si, eres ordenada, pero cuando te agarran las clases ya tu cuarto se vuelve un asco, a menos que este tu madre las veinticuatro horas tras de ti reprendiéndote con lo típico: "Yo no te eduque así, ¿Ves a tu amiga? Juanita, ella si es buena estudiante y la hija que todos quieren tener"

Y es que, ¡Todos pensamos que no nos quieren! Cuando en realidad lo hacen por nuestro bien.

— ¿Qué no lo encuentras? ¿Cómo pretendes encontrar algo en este chiquero? — y allí empieza el sermón del día, pero culmina rápido, no te preocupes, a tu representante no se le olvida que tienes clases dentro de… ¡Diez míseros minutos!

Y al fin puedes salir, pero no tranquilamente, caminas rápido y maldices a esa gente tan exasperante que camina más lento que un caracol, ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque ellos no tienen que ir a clases ni pasar por la adolescencia! Pero lamentablemente se te olvida que ellos ya pasaron por esa "hermosa" etapa.

— ¡Sakuno, aquí! — y por fin te puedes dar un suspiro, pero ¿Sabes? La magia no dura mucho, porque tu amiga te lleva a rastras con ella, para buscar al chico de tus sueños, si, porque sabes que en la vida real no son más que compañeros, o pared y príncipe…

Y no lo buscan porque sean algo, no pues, si tu amiga y el tuvieran una relación seguro tendrías dos opciones; resignarte y llorar día a día en la oscuridad de tu habitación hasta olvidar, o ¡Pelear con tu amiga y reclamar lo que… no es tuyo! Pero la primera opción suena más apetecible.

— ¡Buenos días Ryoma-sama! — y para adornar el pastel, el grito de tu mejor amiga resuena hasta en el cielo, pero no dices nada, tu naturaleza es tímida, y sabes que ella responderá lo de siempre: Yo no grito, solo hablo fuerte… sí, claro, "habla fuerte"

Pero eres sumisa a pesar de todos esos pensamientos de libertad, esas palabritas que cruzan tu mente y sobre todo, esas ansias de ahorcar a todos los que se acerquen a menos de un metro de TÚ chico, pero bueno, solo son sueños, porque no es ni tú chico, ni tú nada.

—Ryoma-kun… — susurras bajo, esperando que te haya escuchado.

—Qué escandalosa… — ¡Y te duele su maldita indiferencia!

¿Y sabes? ¡Tú crees que eso te lo dijo a ti, cuando en realidad se lo dijo a tu amiga que "habla fuerte"! Pero es tu amiga, y con sus defectos y virtudes debes aceptarla.

A eso se resume la adolescencia, pero falta, porque siempre están las hormonas, esos estúpidos cositos que te hacen sentir atracción hacía cualquier chico lindo, también los celos, ese deseo de matar a todos los que estén junto al chico que te gusta ¡Y esa rabia, de saber que estas enamorada y ese estúpido no te hace caso!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Ok, termine el primero, esta corto, pero es prácticamente un prologo, no voy a comenzar en si la trama hasta que sepa que alguien lo lee y le gusta, coloque a Sakuno menos santa, porque, vamos, no se quedará como una nenita siempre, ¡Aquí tiene catorce años junto a Ryoma y los de primero! Los de segundo tiene 15 y los de tercero 16, no es totalmente universo alterno, porque también va a haber tenis y eso, no se crean. Ah, y una cosa, el en cap.2 empezaré a colocar los personajes originales, para que se aprendan sus rasgos físicos. Tengo por el momento pensado cinco personajes nuevos. Ojo, solo Seigaku y uno que otro de otros colegios, no pidan mucho eh ;)…

¡Dejen su opinión!


End file.
